Jakka Marvoon
Intro I was the son of an abusive eleven father and a long-suffering, genasi sorcerer mother, my young childhood was an unhappy one until, I met my friend Lily at the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors. She would introduce her ethe real magic to me and set me on a path of magical knowledge that would lead me to obsessively learn to Defend Dark magic. Early in life, I developed an interest in magical creatures, influenced by my mother's breeding of Phoenixes. So Later in life, I made a nasty deal (and mistake) with a bandit after a job to assassinate an enemy of his boss' went sour. They burned the field I was in then, they dumped my body into a ravine and at the bottom, I saw the spirit of Lilly telling me to revenged her. I raised to the surface and realized my best friend and love of my life Lily was killed by the bandits. I was arrested and framed for the death of the crime boss. I later used my shadow magic, that I found from being bullied in prison, framed, and girlfriend killed. While in prison, I was given a second by an older man there. The man was arrested for petty crime and saw something in me. He decided when the trial came that he was stand up and take the blame knowing I was innocent. This worked well because the man knew the background story since we shared the story in jail together. Once freed from the crime, I joined the Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors just as Livette had as a potion master. I began to grow bored of that study so, I asked the guild to go on leave and study mystical creatures to further my arcane knowledge, potion skills, and learn to defend dark arcane threats. The leave was granted, on the case as I would return to teach the defense magic, dueling and potion brewing for the guild. Character Information When you attempt to learn or recall a piece of lore, if you do not know that information, you often know where and from whom you can obtain it. Usually, this information comes from a library, scriptorium, university, or a sage or other learned person or creature. Your DM might rule that the knowledge you seek is secreted away in an almost inaccessible place, or that it simply cannot be found. Unearthing the deepest secrets of the multiverse can require an adventure or even a whole campaign. Jakka is always calm, no matter what the situation. I never raise my voice or let my emotions control me. He thinks anyone who’s nice to me is hiding evil intent. He believes in. No Limits. Nothing should fetter the infinite possibility inherent in all existence. (Chaotic). Due to his past he hates bullies, and he studies the arcane to better his understanding so he can become a professor of alchemy, poisons and defend mystical threats through our different worlds. He is very inquisitive so when most people scream and run when they see a demon. He will stop and take notes on its anatomy. Relationships Party Members Notable Items None Abilities Racial Abilities -Acid Resistance -Amphibious -Swim -Call to the Wave -Shape Water Sorcerer Abilities -Spellcasting -Sorcerous Origin Shadow Magic -Eyes of the Dark -Strength of the Grave -Font of Magic Feats -Arcanist Spells CANTRIP -Fire Bolt -Light -Mage Hand -Shocking Grasp -Shape Water 1ST LEVEL -Feather Fall -Magic Missile -Shield Photos